


I'll Bide My Time, I'll Wait My Turn

by Sunshinecackle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash, Yaoi, electroshock therapy, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: One way or another, Max was going to pay for what he did.





	I'll Bide My Time, I'll Wait My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at another Weekly Writing Prompt! I definitely wanted to play with this one, as it was issued on my birthday! I hope you guys enjoy!

Four months. 

Daniel Abbott had spent a long, grueling four months bouncing from the hospital to a maximum security psych ward, all the way to court and back. The attempted murder of a summer camp full of kids was nothing; he had a warrant out for his arrest and had been confined to a hospital bed with handcuffs the second he’d arrived. 

Now, he’d been deemed safe enough, medicated enough, to go to a regular mental hospital. All he had to do was go to groups and meals, and he would be let free. Supposedly. While he had to hide his homicidal ideations, he was polite in his mannerisms, and as honest as he could be during group discussions. He plotted regardless, ready for when he would escape this place.

The possibility of electroshock therapy was what pushed him to his plan to escape, instead. There was no way that he was going to sustain more injuries from electrocution. It brought back memories of his childhood that he had thought he had repressed a bit better.

Breaking out wasn’t hard, especially not when he was able to seduce one of the orderlies (Jeff or Jerry or Jack, something like that) into letting him behind the nurses’ station. The brunet had been more than willing to have a cute little blond in his lap, and a little bumping and grinding turned into earned him his freedom. The keys in his hand and the orderly knocked out, he escaped by the skin of his teeth.

Max was going to pay, one way or another. Even if it meant that he had to go through David to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed that, I sure had a lot of fun writing it. I’m pretty proud of this, I actually got something written, which is nice. 
> 
> Prompt: Aftermath


End file.
